Sur le fil
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Mello se prend pour un dieu jusqu'à que son fil se brise, pour le réparer, il devra suivre le chemin d'un dieu... Le dieu de la Justice ! (avec un majuscule, parce que c'est la classe) One Shot d'anniversaire !


_« Quant la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, c'est fou le prix du fil ! »_

_La petite marchande de prose, Daniel Pennac_

* * *

Un jeune garçon, de moins de huit ans, était debout sur le muret d'un grand pont de pierre.

Ces cheveux blond étaient emmêlés par le vent glacé et ternie par la poussière. Ces yeux, bleu-vert, avaient la forme de grosses amande. Il portait un pantalon tellement rapiécé qu'il était devenu impossible de dire quelle était la matière d'origine. Sur son dos, un t-shirt grisâtre beaucoup trop grand pour lui qu'il avait enfiler par dessus un pull noir trop petit. Autour de son cou, un rosaire de perles noirs noir et rouge.

Cet enfant restait là, sans bouger, le regard dans le vague.

Cette scène se passait dans une grande ville de l'est de l'Europe. Cette citée était partager en trois partie ennemie qui s'affrontait dans une guerre de gang effroyablement sanglante. Un de ces territoires -le moins important- était contrôlé par la police qui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose face à cette recrudescence du crime organisé, et puis, pour être honnête, ils y trouvaient eux aussi leur comptes.

Quel lien y a t-il avec le garçon du pont et cette guerre urbaine me demanderez-vous ?

Tout.

Absolument tout.

C'était à cause de se jeune garçon que la guerre des gangs avait prit une dimension nouvelle.

C'était à cause de lui que les gens n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux la nuit.

C'était à cause d'un enfant de même pas 8ans que la vie dans cette ville était devenu un enfer.

Il servait d'espion, d'agent double, de taupe, de cafard... C'était facile pour un jeune garçon aussi intelligent que lui. Grâce à ses ruses, chacune des organisation qui contrôlaient cette ville pensait se servir de lui comme d'un vulgaire pion. Ils étaient loin d'envisager l'inverse. Le garçon aux orbes céruléennes n'était fidèle qu'à une seule personne, il ne travaillait que pour cette personne : Mihael Keehl : lui.

Pour s'enrichir, rester en vie et pour éviter l'orphelinat, il était près à tout. La vie des autres n'était qu'instrument pour arriver à ses fins. Ceux qui ne le comprenaient pas, ceux qui ne pouvaient plus servir d'outils, ceux qui tentaient de se rebeller méritaient qu'une chose : la mort.

Mais il y a un mais.

La vie ne pouvait pas duré éternellement de cette manière.

A cause d'une erreur, une seule petite erreur, tout la ville avait comprit ses intentions, ses manigances, ses plans pourtant astucieusement réfléchit.

Il était devenu la personne à abattre. L'ennemi publique numéro un comme, on dit. Tout les membres des deux gangs ainsi que la police -infiltré par les ripoux- était parti à sa recherche. Toute la ville était à sa recherche.

Cet enfant si intelligent aurait pu se cacher, quitter la ville pour tout recommencer ailleurs, ça ne lui aurait pas posé de réelle problème, avec son charme naturel et son intelligence vive il était un redoutable arme de séduction... mais il n'avait plus le courage de se lancer dans de nouvelles opérations de séductions.

Néanmoins, il se laissait une dernière chance.

Une infime dernière chance.

S'il réussissait à traverser le pont sans tomber, il s'en sortirait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les solutions étaient multiple. Si par contre il tombait du côté de la route ou dans l'eau vive vingt mètres plus bas... il préférait ne pas y penser.

La poitrine du garçon se gonfla pour prendre une dernière pleine bouffer d'oxygène, l'air froid lui brûla les poumons, puis, il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, il se pencha en avant pour retiré la vieille paire de basckette qui n'en méritait plus le nom et la laissa tomber dans l'eau.

Il s'avançait sur le pont, les bras serré contre son petit corps maigre, les yeux fixé sur le pont... Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il n'avait plus peur de mourir, depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'il marchait comme un funambule, sa vie lui revint par flash.

_Sa mère lui donna naissance un matin de décembre 1989 dans un couvent. Malade et affaiblie par l'accouchement, elle mourut quelques heures après avoir mit au monde le petit Mihael Keehl. Face au bébé aux cheveux comme des fils d'or et aux yeux comme l'océan les sœurs décidèrent de garder cette ébauche d'ange avec elles._

_Dès la naissance, Mihael était déjà un petit garçon très spéciale. Il ne pleurait pas, même quand il se faisait mal ou quand il avait faim. Et puis, il ne souriait pas, il ne parlait pas, il ne babillait pas... Pour faire simple aucuns sons et aucune mimique déformaient sa petite bouche rose, son visage restait toujours le même, impassible. _

_L'enfant venait de fêter ses trois ans, et aucunes paroles n'avait franchit la barrière de ses petites dents. Craignant que le petit soit atteint d'un mal quelconque, les sœurs firent appeler un médecin qui les rassura. Le blondinet n'était ni muet ni sourd, seulement un peu timide. Le docteur leur recommanda de stimuler le petit garçon en lui parlant de lui et en lui racontant des histoires._

_Les sœurs firent ce que le médecin leur avait conseillé, elles lui parlaient. _

_Tout d'abord, elles lui parlèrent de sa mère, une femme pas vraiment respectable mais très douce et très intelligente, elle était souvent malade et elle avait souvent des ennuis, a chaque fois, elle venait se reposer ou se cacher ici. Elle s'appelait Sacha, et ses derniers mots furent « Mihael Keehl », le nom que portait aujourd'hui le petit blond. _

_Ensuite, elle lui parlèrent de la vie au couvent, ce qu'il s'y passait : tel ou tel sœur était malade, le dîner qui était prévue pour le soir, la croissance des fruits du jardins, la préparation des confitures, la rénovation de leur petite chapelle, l'arrivé d'une nouvelle sœur..._

_Après, elles lui parlèrent de Dieu : de sa toute puissance, de sa bonté, de tout le bien qu'Il leur inspirait, de la tristesse qu'Il éprouvait dans certain cas, de tout l'amour qu'Il pouvait offrir... Elles lui chantaient aussi des quantiques, essayant de lui les apprendre. _

_A court d'idée, elle lui parlèrent de la ville : un nouveau gang s'était formé, alors, de plus en plus d'hommes venaient se faire soigné ici, ils se comportaient très mal avec elles, mais Dieu leur avait enseigner qu'il fallait aimé son prochain comme sois même, alors, évidement, elles les soignaient. _

_Ainsi, deux ans passèrent. _

_Mihael avait 5ans et un chapelet autour du cou. _

_Mais il n'avait toujours rien dit. _

_Jusqu'au jour où, la police pénétra le couvent à la recherche de certains hommes venu se faire soigner ici. Il eu plusieurs coups de feu, le hurlement des sœurs, le hurlement des sirènes aussi, et puis, plus rien. _

_Une sœur était morte, en refusant de laisser partir un de leurs blessé. _

_Mihael aimait beaucoup cette femme, elle était douce et intelligente, quelque part, elle reflétait l'image que lui avait donné les sœurs de sa mère. C'était elle qui lui avait donné le rosaire qu'il portait, plus comme un talisman que par croyance. _

_Quant on lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé, il pleura. _

_Ce fut la première fois. _

_Et la dernière. _

_Ensuite, il prononça ses premiers mots, ferme et assuré, ce n'était pas des mots d'enfant : _

_- Ce Dieu que vous m'offrez est égoïste. Il l'a laisser mourir, alors qu'elle l'aimait comme personne._

_Il se leva du bureau où il travaillait, et s'avança vers la porte, passant ainsi devant la sœur rendu muette par les mots du jeune garçon. Avant de sortir il ajouta : _

_- C'est injuste alors que Dieu doit représenté la justice, si la justice n'existe pas, alors lui non plus. _

_Il sortit et quitta la couvent, sans savoir où aller. _

Mihael continuait de marcher sur le muret, il en avait fait le quart, et la mort ne voulait pas de lui ou le Dieu dont on lui avait dit tant de bien voulait pas qu'il quitte la terre, pas tout de suite.

Sur sa droite, les voitures roulaient, vite, personne ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne se souciait d'un enfant risquant la mort à chaque instants. Personne ne ce souciait de cet enfant qui marchait sur son fil, a vrai dire, Mihael ne se souciait pas d'eux non plus.

_Très vite, il entra en contact avec l'une des mafias local et se fit aussitôt adopté par son chef intéressé par l'intelligence du jeune garçon, d'après ce que ce dernier avait comprit, il lui rappelait son fils mort d'une pneumonie quant il avait l'âge de Mihael. Ainsi, le blondinet s'habitua à l'univers des gangs, il en comprit les subtilités, les avantages et les inconvénients. Il se faisait appeler par le nom de sa mère : Sacha, jugeant que des être qualifiait d'inférieur ne méritaient pas de connaître son nom. _

_Ce père de substitution mourut, tué par l'un de ses hommes un peu trop ambitieux, et Mihael dû faire ses preuves pour pas être tué à son tour. Il lui proposa de faire l'agent double, le nouveau chef accepta, bêtement, certain qu'il se ferait tuer en approchant l'autre gang. _

_Bien entendu, il eu tord, Mihael se servit de son charme naturel pour plaire au chef de l'autre mafia. Il lui proposa le même marché qu'à son ennemi, devenir agent double en échange, le blondinet demandait a être nourrit, blanchit et logé, le chef accepta, car il avait plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre. _

_Ainsi, le jeu dangereux de Mihael commença, chacune des mafias de la ville était persuadé d'avoir le meilleur homme de la ville, ce qui n'était pas faux, mais cet homme ne pensait qu'à son profit personnel. S'il avait été plus vieux, il aurait fait un très bon mafieux, mais ce n'était qu'un enfant de 6ans. _

_Poussé par ses deux chefs, Mihael finit par prendre contact avec la police, et il les embobina comme les autres. Prétextent alors que son travail devenait de plus en plus dangereux, ce qui était vrai au final, il demanda a être payer aux trois parti qui l'engageaient. Soucieux de ne pas perdre leur meilleur élément, ils acceptèrent sans conditions. Avec l'argent ainsi obtenu, Mihael se procura un petit apparemment, au milieu de la ville, à distance égale des trois pôles qui l'employait. Il se sentait le maître du monde, ou en tout cas de la ville. _

_Il était Dieu._

L'enfant blond continuait de marcher, d'un pas égale, sans se pressé. Ses pieds étaient gelés, ils avaient perdu leur souplesses. En retirant ses chaussures, Mihael avait tout de suite su que cela arriverait, quelque part, c'était ce qu'il désirait, ses pieds devenu moins souple, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son équilibre.

Doucement, il arrivait à la moitié du pont.

_C'était facile. _

_Tellement facile. _

_Il lui suffisait de resté le petit orphelin maigrichon qu'ils connaissaient tous il lui suffisait de resté celui qui avait partager leurs repas et leurs lits il lui suffisait de rester Sacha, le personnage qu'il c'était inventé._

_Tous l'adoraient et le couvraient de félicitation, et Mihael aimait ça. _

_Alors, pour comblé leurs espoirs, il prenait de plus en plus de risque en s'arrangeant pour que les trois groupes qu'il servait se rencontre régulièrement lors d'affrontement sanglant. _

_Il était à l'origine de nombreux morts. _

_Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. _

_Il était la justice. _

_Et s'il jugeait que tel ou tel personne méritait la mort, alors cette personne devait mourir, point. _

_Il était Dieu. _

_Ce sentiment de puissance était grisant, il se sentait capable de tout... mais à 7ans ce sentiment est plus dangereux qu'à n'importe quel âge. Il allait de plus en plus loin, il était à l'origine de plus en plus de morts et de blessés qui allaient se faire soigné ou mourraient entre les murs où il avait grandit. Son comportement aurait désolé la sœur pour qui il avait pleuré, mais elle était morte, alors ça n'avait pas d'importance. _

_Il prenait de plus en plus de risque donc, il jouait un jeu de plus en plus dangereux et il avait conscience de marcher sur un fil qui risquait de rompre à tout moment, trancher par son propre poids._

_Il marchait sur un fil. _

_Le fils rompit. _

_Il fit une erreur. _

_Tout était fini. _

_Il était tombé. _

_Quel était son erreur ? Il eu le malheur de permettre un rencontre entre ses trois patrons. En se rendant compte de son manque d'astuce, il espéra qu'ils s'entretueraient._

_Mais la malchance le poursuivait. _

_Ou Dieu lui en voulait._

_Au choix. _

_Les trois hommes parlèrent « calmement », et rapidement « Sacha » devint le centre de la conversation, chacun se ventait d'avoir ses services. Alors, forcément, ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion : non seulement le blondinet leur avait mentis, mais en plus, il les avait manipulé... habilement. _

_Furieux de ne pas avoir remarquer avant le jeu de « Sacha », les trois homme mirent au point un alliance pour mettre fin aux jours de Mihael. A 7ans, il était devenu la personne la plus cherché en ville, il était devenu la personne la plus importante en ville... un dieu, d'une certaine manière. _

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là, sur ce pont, retournant sur le fil qui lui avait coûter sa place confortable au centre de la ville. Est-ce qu'il romprait une seconde fois en lui coûtant la vie cette fois ?

Il leva les yeux, prêt à affronté la mort en face, la tête haute, et le regard hautain.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas de compte à rendre au près de cette sœur qu'il avait pleuré, si Dieu existait, elle devait être avec lui, au paradis, désolée par comportement de Mihael, et lui irait en enfer, pour avoir causé tant de mort.

Mais Dieu n'existait pas de toute façon.

Après la vie il n'y a que le néant, alors autant se faire plaisir quant on est sur terre, non ?

Il leva les yeux donc, et son regard croisa celui d'un autre garçon, de son âge, installé sur le muret, il mâchonnait tranquillement le bâton d'une sucette.

Mihael était au milieux de se pont et presque au milieux de sa vie, et ce fut là qu'il rencontra ceux qui allaient changer sa vie, ceux qui allaient faire de lui quelqu'un de bien.

Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

- Tu peux m'appeler Matt, se présenta sans préambule cet autre garçon.

Il avait d'incroyable cheveux roux refusant de toute évidence l'ordre. Son visage se résumait à d'incroyables grands yeux verts qui bouffaient la douceur de son visage et à un sourire chaleureux, authentique et rassurant. Ses vêtements étaient simple et passe partout : un T-shirt à rayures rouges et noirs, un jean sombre et une pair de botte de combat.

- Tu es Sacha ? C'est ça ?

Mihael hocha la tête. Le rouquin lui sourit avant de se laisser glisser du muret pour passé la tête dans une voiture luxueuse arrêté à son niveau.

- On est arrivé à temps, L !

- Parfait, fit une voix à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Un jeune homme sortit, ce fut l'homme le plus étrange que Mello eu l'honneur de rencontré, et pourtant il pensait avoir connu le pire.

Il était plutôt grand, mais il se tenait courbé vers l'avant, comme un bossu, de cette manière, Mihael ne pouvait voir son visage. Il portait lui aussi des vêtements très simple et passe partout : un pull blanc trop grand et un jean élimé trop large. Seul un élément pouvait attiré l'attention sur lui : il était pieds nu, et ce malgré le froid presque douloureux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et encore plus désordonné que ceux de Matt. A un moment donné, il leva la tête vers le blondinet, il avait un visage très expressif et une paire de grands yeux noirs si cernés qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il se maquillait.

Il avait l'air d'un panda.

Mihael eu un mouvement de recule et perdit l'équilibre.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à mourir, déçut quant même de ne pas en avoir apprit plus sur ces deux étranges personnages.

Il s'attendait à tomber, mais il fut rattraper par deux mains chaudes qui le tirèrent vers l'avant.

- T'inquiète, plaisanta Matt en relâcha le bras de Mihael qu'il avait attrapé par réflexe, ça fait toujours ça la première fois. J'aimerais te dire qu'on finit par s'y habituer, mais c'est faux, et je n'aime pas spécialement mentir. Moi j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque la première fois que je l'ai vue... et j'ai toujours un mouvement de recule quand je le croise.

Mais le blondinet ne l'écoutait pas, il avait les yeux rivé sur le grand bruns qui tenait toujours son autre bras.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis là, Matt.

- Je sais, mais je dis ça pour ton bien tu sais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu dormais, ce qui te ferais beaucoup de bien, tu n'aurais pas l'air si monstrueux. Après il reste ton problème de dos, mais je crois que tu en est arrivé au point où même les médecins ne peuvent plus rien pour toi.

Ils étaient à peine croyable, le rouquin parlait au brun comme un égal, alors qu'il était nettement plus jeune que lui, et jeune homme lui répondait sur le même ton, ils plaisantaient, et leur jeu n'avait aucune conséquence. Si jamais Mihael c'était permit se genre de fantaisie avec ses patrons, il n'aurait probablement pas vécu aussi longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! demanda t-il soudain, agressif.

- Que tu vienne avec nous, répondit l'homme aux airs de panda.

- Où ?!

- En Angleterre, à Winchester, à la Wammy's House.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?!

- Un orphelinat, répondit patiemment le brun.

- Je refuse d'y aller !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, remarqua t-il. Si tu ne viens pas avec nous tu seras tuer. Et ce serait bien dommage.

Les yeux de Mihael sautaient d'un visage à l'autre, cherchant le mensonge dans leurs regards, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne mentaient, d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucunes raison de le faire, alors il demanda, d'une voix plus calme :

- Pourquoi me sauver ?

- Parce que tu as de grandes capacités cognitives, tu es ce qu'on qualifie de génie.

- Vous n'avez pourtant aucun intérêt à le faire...

- Bien sûr que non ! intervint le rouquin. C'est parce qu'on est les gentils qu'on le fait !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça... Matt ?

- Parce que je suis du côté de L.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Je suis la justice, répondit le brun.

- Et la justice c'est le bien, donc on est gentil, conclut Matt.

Raisonnement simple et enfantin, mais quand même juste.

Mihael regarda L.

L regarda Mihael.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de le croire.

S'il était la justice alors il était Dieu.

Et Mihael avait vraiment besoin d'un dieu pour repartir dans le droit chemin.

Il avait besoin d'un dieu pour réparer son fil.

Le blondinet serra la croix qu'il avait autour du cou.

Il ne décevrait pas la sœur, pas une fois de plus.

- Je viens.

Il emprunterait le chemin de ce dieu.

Il marcherait sur le fil de la justice.

* * *

**_Spécial dédicace à mon Mello d'amour qui a eu un beau cadeau aujourd'hui _**

**_*sourire de chat*_**

**_Et joyeux anniversaire à Mihael Keehl qui fête aujourd'hui ses 23ans !_**

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! _**

**_Franchement, c'est le OS qui a eu le plus de mal à sortir... _**

**_Vous noterez les métaphores fines et délicates qui..._**

**_Bon d'accord je me tais... _**

**_Mais pensez à laisser un Review ! _**

**_Au moins pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Micha !_**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, ou la fan de Death Note qui pousse le vice jusqu'à fêté l'anniversaire d'un personnage fictif avec de vrai cadeau.


End file.
